


The Second Kiss

by jjtaylor



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor
Summary: Trinity has unfinished business.Set during Reloaded.





	The Second Kiss

Trinity’s boots are silent on the marble floor. She walks to the end of the hallway and into an indoor courtyard with rows of skylights and giant potted ferns along the walls. There is a tiered fountain in the middle, water overflowing from one small stone disc to another and pouring into the bottom basin, which is sparkling with coins. Persephone is looking into the fountain, and she dapples her fingers in the falling water. 

“Are you upset I kissed your boyfriend?” she asks, and as she walks around the fountain, she brushes her hand on her thigh. It leaves a wet streak on the silk of her dress. 

“I didn’t think you liked men anymore,” Trinity says, “Your husband notwithstanding.”

“I would have asked to kiss you, but I didn’t think you would have agreed.” 

Persephone looks over Trinity’s shoulder, as though she expects Neo and Morpheus to be waiting in the wings. “Why did you come back here?” she asks, coming towards Trinity. There is the sudden smell of lilacs in the air.

Once Trinity knew Neo and Morpheus were on their way to an exit and that they had the Keymaker, she had driven her motorcycle straight up to the front door of the Chateau, and no one had even turned a head as she walked down a maze of hallways until she found the courtyard, and Persephone waiting. 

“Because I don’t trust you.”

“Don’t trust me to what? Not to give you away to my husband?”

“You tell me.”

“Do you know we never go outside?” Persephone waves her hand towards the skylights. “Even when we leave the Chateau, we go through one of these magical doors. Would it kill him, really, to go outside just once?”

“You’re the one who ate the pomegranate seed.” 

Persephone scowls at her. “Neo isn’t what I want.”

“What do you want?” Trinity asks. 

Persephone considers this, looks up at the skylights, and back at Trinity. “I was hoping you would pull your gun on me again,” she says, and smiles.

“Piss me off a little more and I might.”

“He loves you, and you love him,” Persephone sighs, and turns away. “Yes, yes, it’s all so tedious.”

“Don’t ever come near Neo again,” Trinity says, and Persephone stops and turns back.

“Show me,” she says.

“What?”

“Show me what would have happened if I had asked you for the kiss.”

Trinity kisses her without hesitation, rubbing against the thick silk of her dress, which swishes loudly in the open space. Trinity steps forward until Persephone’s back is up against one of the marble columns, thick with veins of quartz and perfectly polished. One of Persephone’s hands is on the back Trinity’s neck, the other sliding down to her hip and toward Trinity’s holstered gun. Before Persephone touches the gun Trinity has drawn it and pointed it at her. Persephone’s chest is rising and falling quickly, her eyes are wide and focused on the gun, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. 

“Yes,” she says between deep breaths, “Yes.” Trinity kisses her again, keeping the gun aimed at Persephone’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from the dusty LJ archives. Written 5-26-2004


End file.
